


Fatherhood

by LaguNerd



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaguNerd/pseuds/LaguNerd
Summary: I had plans for a whole different picture for this prompt but had trouble drawing it so I went with this instead! Also really wanted to fulfill a second prompt as well but things got really hectic for me this month and sadly this was all I could manage.Anyways have some cute Vinny and Seph father/son stuff! There is a bonus picture to this but I had enough trouble getting the main image to upload here so I'll post the bonus image onto tumblr later.





	Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCalamity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCalamity/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157287338@N06/36260832886/in/dateposted/)


End file.
